


Blow Your Brains Out

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [25]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom/sub, Gun Kink, M/M, Riding, Roleplay, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: "This wasn't exactly what he'd expected when Gerard suggested a cops and robbers roleplay, but Frank wasn't complaining."





	Blow Your Brains Out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Don't move, or I'll blow your brains out."

Frank whined around the gun in his mouth as Gerard began sinking onto his cock. The red bandana around his neck was the only thing he wore, glaring down at Frank with a sort of furious energy that made him shiver. Gerard took what he wanted, using Frank just how he pleased and thrusting the barrel of the plastic gun down his throat.

"Don't move, or I'll blow your brains out," he growled as he rode Frank hard and fast.

This wasn't exactly what he'd expected when Gerard suggested a cops and robbers roleplay, but Frank wasn't complaining. He did kind of wish they were using a real gun—maybe next time.

Frank thrashed underneath the other man, lightheaded with pleasure and adrenaline, as Gerard pinned him down and bounced on his cock. He moaned around the gun, watching the other man's beautiful, slack-jawed face.

"Oh!" Gerard whined, slamming himself down harder on Frank's cock. "God, right there. Oh, that's so good! _Frankie_ , fuck."

Frank bucked his hips up to meet Gerard's, adoring the desperate moan he let out. His mind was hazy as he let Gerard use him; he'd never been naturally submissive, but lying there and letting his lover take control, rasping threats and choking him with a gun, felt so right.

It wasn't much longer before Gerard was coming, falling heavily onto Frank and shuddering as he rode it out. Frank moaned, drooling around the gun, and the feeling of Gerard clenching around him sent him over the edge as well.

Gerard pulled the gun out of Frank's mouth and wiped it down the side of his face, making Frank shiver at the feeling of being ruined. They sat quietly for several moments, coming down from their high and catching their breath, the room full of the smell of sex.

"God," Frank whispered. "Wow. That was crazy."

Gerard smiled lazily, pointing the gun at Frank's chest. "Don't fuck with me, sheriff."

Frank grabbed his bandana and pulled him down for a kiss. "We should do this more often," he mumbled into Gerard's lips.

"What, roleplay?"

"No, like—like you being in control."

Gerard smiled. "Like dom/sub stuff?"

"I guess."

"Yeah," Gerard said. "I'd like that."

"Now will you get me something to wipe your come off my stomach?"

Gerard laughed. "Sure thing, princess."

Frank hummed, hands rubbing the other man's thighs. "Mm, that's good. You should definitely call me that."

Gerard raised a brow, but grinned down at him. "You wanna call me Daddy, too?" he joked.

"Give me ten minutes, and let's find out."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and thank you for bearing with me through this hectic challenge. It's been kind of hard posting every day, but it's very rewarding. It keeps me writing and get me to try new ideas and styles, so I'm really glad I stuck with it. I plan on doing another month-long challenge next month, so stay tuned. This one will be specifically smut (different kinks or sex-related things) rather than just general prompts. I'm looking forward to it!
> 
> <3


End file.
